zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Trial by Fire
|writer = Matthieu Choquet Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Christophe Pinto |director = Philippe Guyenne }} is the twenty-eighth episode of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix and on September 22, 2018, on Discovery Family. Synopsis Discovery Family While Zak goes to Blazz to open its Waypoint, he finds himself forced to fight its Guardian alongside Bones. Netflix While traveling through Blazz, Zak is forced to form an unlikely alliance with his archenemy, Bones. Plot Wishing to open the Waypoint of Blazz, the 7C's head to the volcano in Blazz where Calabrass was forged, ready to face the Guardian of Blazz to open the lock. For fun as they head towards the volcano containing the waypoint, they play a game of basketball, which Zak renamed "Zaksketball." However, they are intercepted at the volcano by Golden Bones and his crew on their skeleton creatures. Both sides start to battle each other, Zak using the Chaos' plank to face off Bones. Crogar uses a baseball technique to fight the skeletons. Zak decides to play a game called "chicken" with Golden Bones, in which he believed the enemy admiral would bail out at the last moment. Confident, he flies straight toward him, but misjudges the skeleton's response. As a result, the two crash right into each other and fall together into the volcano, leaving them both unconscious. Of the two, Zak is the first to wake up. Realizing Calabrass is no longer with him, he quickly searches for him and starts climbing a rock, barely escaping an injured Bones. Zak escapes and continues climbing, but a rockfall result from the fighting above them causes the entrance to be blocked off. Zak falls again, and Bones picks him up and holds him over the edge. He promises to take good care of Calabrass, but the Guardian of Blazz unintentionally saves him by appearing in front of the two. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew realize this, but are still in a fight against Bones' army. Inside the volcano, Zak and Calabrass try to find the Waypoint before the volcano erupts, but stumbles upon Bones, who manages to escape the Guardian. Both get into a fight, and using the powers granted to him by the Eye of Sino, Zak freezes Bones in an ice block. Zak then continues until he locates the Waypoint. Risking being caught by the Guardian, Zak calls upon the Eye of Blazz to advance to the Waypoint, but the Guardian is too large and quick, and Zak is forced to retreat. Back in the surface, Cece forces the rest of the crew to surrender in the meanwhile. Cece then faces Carver, Bones' second in command, and together, come to an agreement to make a temporary truce in which they could both try and save Zak and Bones. While tensions remain high, Caramba ultimately manages to get both Cece and Carver to use both of their ideas in a systematic way that helps them remove the rocks that block the passage into the volcano. Back in the volcano, Zak sees no other option, and despite Calabrass' warning, Zak frees Bones, who once again tries to kill Zak, but the boy manages to convince him that if they don't work together, neither will survive to fight another day, even if against each other. Despite his fear of the Guardian of Blazz, Bones accepts, and works as a distraction for the Guardian while Zak tries to reach the Waypoint. For a moment, Bones obtains Calabrass, but after much debating, returns it to Zak so he may open the Waypoint and ultimately, destroy the Guardian. With the Waypoint open and the Guardian destroyed, the enemies rush to the exit as the volcano threatens to erupt at any second, but can't find a way to escape. Just then, their crews manage to open up the way, Cece and Carver heading in to get their leaders. Once safely outside the volcano, both crews celebrate the return of Zak and Bones, but the latter tries to take advantage of this, ordering his men to capture Zak and Calabrass. While defensive, Cece reminds Carver of their truce, to which he keeps his word and uses the excuse that Bones is too traumatized at the moment to make any commands and is to be sent to his quarters. Cece is grateful, but is reminded by Carver that it was the only time they'd be in friendly terms. The 7C's later leave, the volcano erupting behind them as they set course to find the next Waypoint. Characters Main characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Golden Bones * Guardian of Blazz Minor characters * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba * Clovis * Skullivar (hologram) * Carver * Skeletons Trivia * This is the only time that The 7C's and Skullivar's army teamed up together. * In this episode, Zak opens his third waypoint; the waypoint of Blazz. ** The second waypoint being the waypoint of Sino, and the first waypoint being the waypoint of Aeria. de:Ungewohnte Verbündete Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes